Ereri One Shots
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: This will be a collection of random one-shots about Eren and Levi. None of them are necessarily related to one another, unless I specifically say otherwise. Updates will be at random times as I come up with the stories. Requests are welcome!
1. Missed Calls

**Hey guys! this is the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. This one is based off a prompt I got on pinterest. Enjoy this one, it's kinda sad, but most of these won't be like that. Most of them will be fluffy and funny. Don't forget to review! Also, I happily will be taking requests for short stories or one shots you guys want me to write. I can only come up with so many ideas on my own. I like a good prompt, or challenge, so please, challenge me! Love you guys, and thanks so much! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust."

Missed Calls

Ereri One-shot

Levi's keys jingled as he turned the lock to the front door of his and Eren's home. He balanced bags of groceries in one hand, and his briefcase in the other as he did so, and he tried not to drop anything in the process. The house was quiet when he closed the door; the television wasn't on, and Eren couldn't be heard anywhere within the small house, voice or otherwise.

Levi struggled his way into the kitchen where he dumped his bags on the table, so he could put the groceries away and start dinner for himself and his new husband. He moved about the kitchen swiftly, expecting Eren to be home soon, and still rather surprised that he wasn't home yet. He made two plates of chicken parmesan and set the table for two, then looked down at his watch. It was nearing seven, and still there was no sign of the younger husband, so Levi fished his phone from his back pocket and pressed dial on Eren's picture.

The phone rang four times and clicked over to voicemail. Surprised once again, Levi tried a second time with the same result. He decided to put their plates in the oven while he waited, and instead wait for Eren with a glass of his favorite red wine.

Half a bottle of wine and six phone calls later, and Levi was no longer just slightly irritated, but frustrated, angry, and worried half to death. He started to feel tipsy as he poured himself another glass of wine and his stomach growled. Ultimately, he decided to eat his own dinner without Eren and try to stave off his desire to reach for harder liquor.

As Levi lifted the last bite of chicken to his mouth, he heard the front door open then close with a click. Eren's footsteps came closer to the kitchen with every step, and Levi put his chicken down to reach for his wine glass. He sat back in his chair, glass in hand, and gave Eren a glare that could kill.

Eren didn't seem to notice at first, too preoccupied with something on his phone in his hand, the same phone Levi had tried to call many times that night. The sight made Levi's blood start to boil. Finally, Eren threw his bag down on the couch, pocketed his phone, and looked up, right at Levi. He smiled and disregarded Levi's glare for the moment, making the older even more pissed off.

"Hey, Levi!" He looked around the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Wow, it smells amazing in here. You must have made parmesan chicken! You saved some for me, right?" Eren didn't wait for an answer as he approached the warm oven to take his own portion from it and return to the table with a second wine glass as well. He sat across from Levi, poured a glass from Levi's bottle, and started to eat.

Levi still hadn't said anything to Eren but continued his heated glare and finished his last bite of chicken. His plate sat empty in front of him as he swirled his glass of wine. As Eren lifted his first bite to his mouth, he looked up at Levi across the table. He stopped in his tracks, only then noticing just how heated Levi's glare was, the glare aimed right at Eren himself. He put his fork back down on the table and gave Levi a confused look. "Why are you glaring at me?"

Levi took another sip of wine while he contemplated his answer. He looked Eren in the eyes as he responded, "I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust."

Eren blinked rapidly a few times. "What?"

"Think about it for a minute, I'm sure you'll catch up." Levi finished off his wine and stood to take his dishes to the sink to wash them.

Eren, meanwhile, was at a total loss. He had no idea what Levi could be so angry about. The worst part of it was that he wouldn't tell Eren what was wrong no matter what he tried. Levi continued to ignore Eren throughout the night, even as they sat in the living room, watching their nightly television shows together, that Eren didn't even pay attention to, too worried about whatever had happened between him and Levi to make the older so angry with him.

Levi continued to not speak to Eren, even as they prepared for bed later in the evening. This time was normally a good time for them, when they would share kisses, quiet affection, and simple good night wishes. Or some nights lose themselves in the throes of passion. None of those things happened that night, and Levi missed it, but he also wanted Eren to realize his mistake, so he changed quickly and climbed into bed, facing away from Eren.

Eren was in tears at that point, still totally clueless to what he did wrong. He cried silently on his side of the bed, tears soaking into the pillow under him, and unable to sleep. He knew Levi wasn't asleep either, but he couldn't even take comfort in his determined and pissed off husband.

Finally, Eren took his phone from the night stand to check the time and noticed something he hadn't before: there were eight missed calls and twelve text messages from the man on the other side of the bed. They were all from earlier that evening when Eren wasn't at home yet. The first text was a simple 'where are you?' and they escalated from there into a more frantic, 'please just answer so I know you're alive. I'm really worried about you.', then to the pissed off, 'damn it, Eren, answer your damn phone!", and back to worried again.

At seeing the texts laid out in front of him, and the number of missed calls, Eren realized what it was that he had done. Levi had never been one to care about where Eren was or who he was with or if he would be home for dinner. He trusted Eren on the most primal level and didn't doubt him. So, the issue wasn't that Levi didn't know who he was with or what he was doing, but that Eren hadn't answered his calls to let him know he was alright. He had made Levi worry, and that, Eren knew, was one of his biggest fears: losing the people he loves, and especially not knowing he's lost them until it's too late.

Eren's silent tears turned into quiet sobs as he turned his phone off and placed it back on his night stand. The crying increased until he was having a full-blown mini panic attack over what he had put Levi through that afternoon. His body was wracked with every sob, and he tried to muffle the sound into his pillow, though it didn't do much. He felt Levi shift behind him and the light turned on, then the older turned Eren around to face him.

When they were situated facing each other, Levi pulled Eren into his arms to hold him close until he calmed down a bit. In the middle of it all, Eren tried to speak between sobs, "I'm *hic* so *hic* sorry. I'm so sorry *hic* Levi."

Levi shushed him and waited for Eren to calm down before responding. "Do you understand why I'm upset now?" Eren nodded into Levi's chest, and Levi continued, "Please just answer your phone. I was worried sick about you." He pulled Eren away from his chest to look him in the eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you hadn't walked through that door when you did. I love you so much, and I really don't want to lose you, Eren. For a minute there I thought I had."

"I know. I'm so, so sorry. I won't do it again. I hadn't even noticed you called because I wasn't paying attention. I was at Mikasa's fencing match, and I guess I didn't hear the phone ring. I'm so sorry."

"Eren, it's okay if you don't notice right away, but you were looking at your phone when you walked in the door, why didn't you see that I had called?"

Eren buried himself in Levi's chest again before he answered. "I did see that you had called, but I didn't know how many times. It just said missed call, and I saw that you had texted, too, but I didn't think to really look at them until now because I was already home. I figured you would just tell me face to face once I came in the door."

Levi stroked Eren's hair in a soothing manner and sighed, "let's just forget about this one. You're forgiven, okay? Just don't ever do that to me again."

Eren nodded and pulled away again. He shimmied up the bed a little way, so his head was even with Levi's and pecked his husband on the lips quickly. "Okay…" They laid there in silence for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes until Eren let a wicked grin spread across his face. Levi raised an eyebrow at him. Eren let his nose brush Levi's as he answered the questioning look, "Is this where we cut out for the sexy stuff?"

Levi chuckled at Eren's choice of words and brought the younger's mouth to his own in a passionate kiss. They pulled away only millimeters and Levi mumbled, "if you mean passionate, intense, possibly angry, make-up sex, then yes. Absolutely."


	2. Mint Chocolate Chip

**Hey guys! This one is super short and funny. I hope you enjoy it, it came from a prompt given to me. Send me more prompts. The more vague they are, the more fun. Thanks for reading! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

Prompt: Mint chocolate chip ice cream

Courtesy of: Treecko360 - Thanks so much for the prompt!

Mint Chocolate Chip

Levi stumbled through the door, arms full to his elbows with plastic grocery bags. He called for his young husband, and Eren came racing down the stairs from their bedroom. He wore baggy sweatpants, had no shirt on and looked beyond excited to see his older husband. Levi rolled his eyes and snapped at the younger man, "hey, if you're done staring at me, I could use some help here."

Eren laughed, taking half of the bags from Levi and setting them on the counter to start unloading them. Levi left Eren to get the rest of the groceries from the car. When he returned, Eren was half way through the first load, but when Levi walked through the door, Eren whipped his head around to glare at Levi.

Levi, totally taken aback by the sudden change in mood, stopped in his tracks, letting the last few bags hang at his sides. "What?" he asked his suddenly pissed off husband.

"You got my ice cream." It wasn't a question, and Levi nodded. "You got mint chocolate chip."

Levi scrunched his brow in confusion. There was still no question to be had. "Yeah, what about it? You said you wanted ice cream."

"But I don't want mint chocolate chip!"

Levi groaned and walked into the kitchen to stand next to Eren and put his bags down. "Eren, when I asked what kind you wanted, you said anything is fine. It's what I grabbed, and who doesn't like mint chocolate chip?"

Eren groaned and turned to put the tub of ice cream in the freezer behind him. "It's not that I don't like it, I just got sick of it. I ate it so much as a teenager that I have no appetite for it anymore. It's boring now."

Levi sighed exasperatedly and turned to get the ice cream back out of the freezer. "Well, you're going to have to make do with it. Here." Levi opened the container, took a spoon out of the drawer, and scooped a little off the top. He held the spoon out to Eren, who rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth for Levi to feed him the mouthful of ice cream.

Levi put the spoon full of green ice cream in Eren's mouth, and Eren took it. As soon as his mouth closed, Levi leaned up and pulled Eren into a searing kiss, prodding his tongue in between Eren's lips and into his mouth. Eren squeaked and Levi used his tongue to take some of the ice cream from his husband, swallowed it and pulled away. "I think it tastes great." Levi smirked and turned away to continue putting groceries away.

Eren just stared at him, mouth gaping, eyes wide. When he finally got over his initial shock at what Levi had just done he said, "I will never see mint chocolate chip ice cream the same way again."

Levi chuckled, closing the fridge and gathering the plastic bags to throw away. "Good. Now, will you eat the ice cream?"

Eren just nodded, and Levi walked away to the living room, Eren hot on his tail with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream in his hand.


	3. A Night at the Bar

A Night at the Bar

Levi and Eren were drug to a bar by Hanji on a Friday night, as usual. Leave it to Hanji to want to spend her time at a dirty, smelly bar. Eren didn't mind the bars much, but Levi hated them. The second he entered one he could smell sweat and all kinds of alcohol mixing. The music was always too loud, and there was always someone who wanted to hit on him, male or female. He was glad Eren was there, and that they both wore their wedding bands.

They had come in and sat down an hour earlier. Hanji had wandered off a long time ago, and Eren had just left to go to the bathroom. Beer always made him have to pee. Eren hadn't been gone two minutes when Levi, sitting at the bar and feeling like he needed a shower, felt large hands on his waist. Thinking it was Eren, already returned from the bathroom, he allowed it, but it didn't last long.

"Hey, baby. What do you say I buy you a drink and take you home with me?" Levi's eyes widened at the strange voice. He quickly knocked the man's hands away from him and turned around.

The first thing Levi noticed was rotten breath being blown right in his face, and when the man smiled, Levi could see why his breath smelled so bad; his teeth were yellow, starting to turn brown. The man was obviously a heavy drinker. Levi glared at the bearded man, "no," he stated clearly and simply.

"Come on, baby. You'd love it in my bed with me deep inside you." Levi almost gagged at the thought.

"No way in hell."

"Why not?" The guy turned to come closer, and Levi pushed him away.

"Three reasons. First, I'm married," he held up his left hand, showing off the blackish silver band on his finger, "two, I'm a top. Three, and probably most importantly, you are disgusting. If you're going to try to seduce someone you should probably brush your teeth, and shave. Do you know how many germs that beard holds?" The man looked completely flabbergasted, "A lot. Now leave me alone before my husband comes back and we both kick your ass."

The man walked away, dumbfounded by Levi's attitude and comments, but Levi could feel the man watching him for the rest of the time he spent there.

When the raven turned back to his drink on the bar, he also looked at his watch. Eren had been gone a little longer than expected, but he didn't worry about it too much, he just wanted the younger man to come back before someone else tried to take him home. Levi could handle it, he was a martial arts black belt, but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with it.

He sat there for a few more minutes, and when Eren didn't appear, he put his palms to his eyes, rubbing them and attempting to work up to going to the bathroom to retrieve his husband. As he was about to get up from the stool, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

Levi was about to seriously lose his shit, ready to hurl the man across the room, but when he inhaled he caught a whiff of Eren's cologne, and immediately relaxed into the embrace.

"Did you miss me?" Eren whispered into his husband's ear. Levi relaxed even more, turning around on his stool to wrap his own arms around the other male and bury his face in his husband's broad chest. Eren laughed, "I take that as a yes."

Levi groaned, "I had some jerk try to seduce me while you were gone." He pulled away, grabbing Eren's left hand and rubbing his thumb over the matching ring there, "He was a disgusting creature. Nothing like the man I love so much."

Eren smiled fondly down at their entwined hands, then pulled Levi back into a tight embrace, "I love you, too."

They were enjoying their embrace when Hanji came barreling through the crowd, screaming for Levi to help. The short man stood quickly, and Hanji crouched behind him.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" He heard and angry voice from the same direction Hanji came from. When he looked back to the front, the same man from earlier came bursting through the crowd. Levi looked over his shoulder at Hanji, glaring at her, "what did you do?"

Hanji glanced up at him sheepishly, "I may have seen him trying to hit on you, so I may have teased him about it." Levi glared harder, and turned back to the bearded oaf, who was scanning the room for Hanji. He spotted her peaking over Levi's shoulder, and approached, his chest puffed up, trying to make himself look bigger. Levi thought he looked like a blowfish: ridiculous, but poisonous.

He looked angry when he started talking to Levi, "I thought you said you had a husband, not a wife." He glared at Hanji, who hid once again.

"I do," replied Levi, who pointed to Eren, who was standing to the side and just behind Levi. The younger man held up his left hand to show the matching wedding band.

"Seriously? That kid?" Levi glared hard at the man, ready to pounce for insulting his husband, but the man saved himself just in time, "Whatever, I don't care. Just let me have the girl who insulted me, and I'll be on my way."

"I can't let you do that. She might be pretty dense, but she's still my best friend," Levi stood his ground.

The other man growled through gritted teeth, "hand her over now, or I'll pound that pretty little face, then take you home anyways, and your face won't be the only thing I've pounded tonight."

Now it was Eren's turn to react. Eren stepped in front of Levi. He was just as tall as the other man, "If you lay a hand on my husband, I'll beat you within an inch of your life. You'll wish you'd never been born." Levi raised and eyebrow at his husband's words and actions. Normally Eren wasn't the violent, confrontational type, unless it was horse-face Jean, then all bets were off. Levi was another exception though, apparently.

The two tall men stared each other down, and finally, admitting he was outnumbered, the other man grunted and walked away. Levi convinced Hanji it was time to leave, sick of being hit on and confronted by the same man.

Needless to say, Eren and Levi had the best night of their lives from their earlier displays of devotion and affection, which escalated quickly once they arrived home and kicked Hanji from the house.


	4. Office Prank Wars

**Here's a funny one. I hope you enjoy it, and don't be afraid to send me requests. Also, please review. It helps me out a lot. Thanks! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

Office Prank Wars

Little-known fact about Levi Ackerman: He's an incurable prankster. This might come as a surprise to many, because he's so serious, clean, and anal about most everything, but it's true. No one knows that better than the people who spend the most time with him, namely Hanji, Erwin, and of course, Eren. The most recent string of pranks from the raven had been particularly bad, causing some frustration with the man.

Eren had been involved, but this time, as Levi's accomplice rather than his victim. He was just grateful he wasn't on the receiving end this time around. The first two bad ones were set up over-night. Eren was in charge of the broad-range one, while Levi spent his entire night in Erwin's office, chuckling to himself every few minutes. The pair returned home in the early hours of the morning to try and get a few hours of sleep before Levi would have to return to the building.

Levi walked in that morning early, as usual, but this time with a purpose beyond being the first person to get the morning coffee from the machine. He sat in his office with his cup of coffee on the desk, booting up his computer with the door open, waiting for the first victim. That first victim ended up being Hanji.

The bespectacled woman entered the floor from the elevator with her usual coffee from the café down the street and started cackling. Posted at least once on every wall was a cut-out of Levi's face. Some of them big, others little. They could be found many places throughout the day. Eren had done his job well, posting as many pictures in as many random places as possible: the bottom of every toilet seat, on at least 3 toilet paper rolls, the lid to the coffee maker, computer screens, desk drawers, cabinet doors, windows with the blinds down, inside binders, books, shelves, and literally anywhere that would cause a little jump or surprise. Levi found great satisfaction from watching people jump or chuckle throughout the day at seeing his face. The best part was, they would still find random Levi faces months after the original prank.

The other reason Levi kept his door open that morning was to listen for Erwin to come in. The taller man's office was the one next to Levi's, and the raven could hardly wait to hear the curse words that were bound to fly. Finally, Erwin walked in the office, right on time as usual. He rolled his eyes at Levi as he walked by, headed to his office. Once Erwin had passed, Levi quickly got up from his seat and poked his head out of his office to see Erwin standing in the open doorway to his own office.

The blonde's jaw had dropped, and he didn't seem to believe what he was seeing, because he rubbed at his eyes a few times before looking up again. Levi had spent all of those hours rolling almost every item in Erwin's office in plastic wrap. His chair, computer, mouse, desk, shelves, and even many of the items on his shelves, including his framed photo of him and his new little husband, Armin. "Are you shitting me?"

Levi retreated back in his office and closed the door behind him. He had just sat down at his desk when the door opened again to a fuming Erwin. "Levi." Said man looked up from his blank computer screen and snickered. "You will help me unwrap all of that."

"All of what?" Levi asked, playing innocent.

"You know what." Erwin asked, pointing in the direction of his office.

"I assure you, I don't. Perhaps Hanji does?" Levi returned to his screen, pulling up his charts that would be due in a few days.

"No, Levi. I'm not an idiot. I know it was you. Now, come help me so we can get back to work." Erwin left the office, and Levi sighed, following close behind.

He walked into Erwin's office seconds after the taller man and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. He turned it into a cough. "Whoever did this is brilliant."

Erwin rolled his eyes, "get to work, Levi." He started to rip the plastic wrap off his chair, and Levi retreated to his office. "Where are you going?"

"Scissors," Levi replied. He returned a few minutes later with a set of scissors, as promised, and cut through the wrap on the computer and the desk. He helped Erwin with that, put the scissors down on the desk top, and smirked at Erwin before retreating to the door. "You know, the best part about pranks is that I don't have to help clean up if I don't want to. You can function now with that, and if you want the rest done, you can do it yourself." He closed the door before Erwin could protest.

Levi returned to his own office, closed the door, and chuckled to himself randomly throughout the day. After that, the pranks only escalated from there. Levi attached a blow horn to the bottom of Hanji's chair while she went to lunch one day. When she returned, he stood outside her office, waiting for her to sit down. He first heard the loud blast from the blow horn, then Hanji's surprised scream, and finally she shouted his name. He went back to his office, chuckling.

Then came the pig. He posted a picture of a pot-belly pig on eBay and put down all of Hanji's contact information for the sale. The bespectacled woman received phone-calls for days about a pig she knew nothing about. She had a hunch it was Levi's doing, but had no proof this time around. Levi would simply sit back and listen to the stories she would tell about the people who would call her and laugh to himself in private.

The last straw came in the form of more animals, but this time, live ones. Eren actually came up with the idea for this one, and Levi pounced on it, recruiting his husband for the actual prank. They would have to somehow get ahold of two flamingos and a Komodo dragon. They found some through a local company that traveled to schools to teach about different exotic animals. Eren called them and explained what they wanted to do, and these people were all too happy to comply. They wouldn't even charge them for it. If they got a laugh from it, that would be enough.

It happened for the first time when Erwin went into the restroom. Levi called in the team to bring in the Komodo dragon. They quietly opened the door and set the lizard free in the bathroom. Levi had set up hidden cameras to see the reactions he would get from this and was so glad he did. The lizard nudged at the back of Erwin's heel while he stood at the urinal. Levi didn't know the blond could move that fast. He looked down, saw the massive creature, and jumped. Levi caught a good eye full of some things he really didn't need to see but couldn't help the laugh that escaped, along with the laughs of the other three people staring at the monitor, including Eren. Erwin backed into one of the stalls and climbed on the toilet, trying his best to get as far away from the animal as he could.

He wasn't the only victim either. Hanji went to the bathroom only a few minutes after Erwin had been saved and entered the stall. Levi sent the team in, this time with a pair of flamingos, and left them in there. When Hanji came back out of her stall, she jumped and nearly fell back into the stall. She looked around and eyed the birds, disbelieving. She flapped her arms with one of the birds, more excited than anything, but surprised none-the-less.

After the latest series of pranks, Hanji and Erwin had decided they had enough. They, along with a few others, met after work one day to decided what Levi's punishment should be. He deserved a taste of his own medicine.

Hanji spoke up, "we should get Eren in on this. He's been pranked by Levi, too, I'm sure."

"No Hanji," Erwin objected, "Eren has been his accomplice more than anything lately. He would probably just tell Levi what we're up to."

"Okay, but I bet he can give us information anyways. Give me a minute." She pulled out her phone and dialed Eren's number. The young man picked up on the third ring. "Hi, Eren. What are some things Levi's hates?"

"Um… Why?" Eren asked, wary of what would happen. He looked over at Levi, who was sitting next to him.

"No reason. Just curious. You know me." Hanji laughed it off.

Eren smiled a little, knowing where this was going, but going along with it. "hang on a second, and I'll let you know." He stood up, walking into his and Levi's room and closing the door. "Sorry. I had to get away from Levi. Why do you need to know what he hates?"

"I told you. No reason, just satisfying my own curiosity."

"Okay, fine. He hates anything dirty, snakes, and, well… sticky notes… I don't really know why though…" Eren trailed off, not letting on that he knew what was going on.

"I got it." Then the phone clicked, and the dial tone rang in Eren's ear. He laughed and returned to his spot on the couch with Levi.

"What was that about?" The raven asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just Hanji being Hanji. Let's get back to our movie." He snuggled into Levi's side and pressed play. Whatever would happen in the next few days, Levi deserved it, and Eren knew it.

Sure enough, Levi got a taste of his own medicine. He walked into the office a little later than normal. He had been stopped by Petra at the front desk, and she relayed a bunch of information to him that he didn't need, and he couldn't break away. Already irritated with the day, Levi couldn't wait to retreat into his office and shut himself in all day until he could return home to snuggle with his cute little husband.

Life wasn't about to be that kind, however. Levi opened the door to his office and a great big pile of balloons came tumbling out. Someone had to have spent all night long filling these balloons, and they filled the office to the brim with them. He would be popping balloons for hours. Erwin came out of his office and laughed at Levi's pained expression. "You know, Levi. The best part about pranks is that I don't have to help clean up if I don't want to. That's what you said isn't it? Good luck." He returned to his office and Levi waded through balloons to get to the knife strapped to the bottom of his desk.

Once he had it in his hand he started furiously popping balloons with a vigor that could only come from anger. Eren called him about half way through, and Levi answered with a snap, "What, Eren?"

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Eren asked. He had called to give Levi some good news, but that would have to wait a little bit.

"Erwin filled my office with balloons, and I've been doing nothing but popping balloons since I got here. I was already in a bad mood to start, and now I'm just pissed. What do you want?" Levi didn't have much patience to deal with more shit at this point.

"Well, I can't say I feel too bad for you. You are constantly pulling pranks like that on everyone else. Anyways, I called to tell you I got the job. I just got the call." Eren said, excited to tell his husband about his acceptance to the job he had been wanting so bad.

"That's great, Babe. I'd love to hear all about it, but later, okay. I need to get back to cleaning up this mess so that I can get to work, or I'll be here all night catching up." Levi answered, realizing Eren was right. He kind of deserved this.

"Okay, good luck. I love you."

"Love you, too." He hung up and went back to popping balloons. It took him nearly three hours to pop all of them and then clean up the empty shells. Three hours he could have spent working on far more important things.

He closed the door to his office and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed. He worked furiously to catch himself back up, skipping lunch and typing as fast as he could. He was lucky he didn't have as much to do that day as some other days. He finished at his normal time. Exiting his office at the same time as Erwin and Hanji walked by, he got into the elevator with them.

They both tried to talk to him, but he was hungry and in a very bad mood, so ignored them completely. The silent treatment remained in place all the way out of the building and across the parking lot until Levi spotted the spot where his car was supposed to be. His car was still there, but no longer a sleek black. It had been completely covered, bumper to bumper, in sticky notes. And Levi hates sticky notes. He refuses to use them in his own office, and they were currently stuck to his entire car.

Levi stopped, not even wanting to approach the vehicle. He dry-scrubbed his face, frustrated beyond belief. He side-eyed Hanji and Erwin who looked beyond proud of themselves. "Seriously? I hate you two."

Erwin only laughed. "You asked for it. Your pranks have been so horrible lately, we decided you needed to be given a taste of your own medicine. Have fun cleaning up." Hanji and Erwin stood there laughing, and Levi felt like crying or screaming. He didn't care which.

Levi marched over to his car furiously and started to rip sticky notes from the driver's side window. He refused to look over at his two friends. He didn't think he could without punching one of them in the face. Was this how they felt every time he pulled a prank on them? If it was, he was ready to vow not to pull any more pranks ever again.

He unlocked the car, hoping that the damage hadn't spread to the interior of the car. He opened the door and sucked in a sharp breath. A giant snake was curled up on his seat, but it was so big it didn't fit in only one seat, and barely fit draped over both front seats. Levi turned to run and ran face first into a familiar broad chest.

He wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and buried his face in between his pecs. "I hate today. I hate it. I just want to go home."

"Welcome to our life. We don't mind the pranks once in a while, Levi. We actually get a good kick out of them, but sometimes they get to be a bit much. Do you see that now?" Hanji asked. Levi nodded. "Okay, and also, some of your pranks are hilarious. I loved the flamingos, and the faces all over the office. That was funny, because it didn't take up all of our time. I know Erwin got a kick out of his Komodo dragon, too. But some of these pranks really do just go too far."

Levi pulled away from Eren's embrace to see Erwin pulling the snake from the car. A pair of men were walking toward them with a snake container, and Erwin helped them put it away. Once the animal was out of sight, Erwin patted Levi on the back. "Now, why don't we clean this up, so we can all go home, hm?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, guys." Levi was home within the hour and got his cuddles from Eren, who laughed at him periodically throughout the night over the whole mess that Levi created for himself.


End file.
